Finalmente Faberry
by nhdl
Summary: Quinn bebeu e acabou dormindo com Santana, mas o que ela não pensava era que o depois seria o que havia sonhado por um bom tempo (Faberry 4x14)


**Me baseei em um spoiler do 4x14, então espero que gostem :)**

* * *

A garota sentiu uma pontada na cabeça e pressionou ainda mais o rosto no travesseiro, tentou lembrar onde estava e algumas imagens lhe vieram a mente. Ela e Santana usando as identidades falsas no bar, umas mãos bobas e depois elas vieram para o quarto...

- Puta que pariu – gemeu. Parece que a bebida não tinha feito tanto efeito, se lembrava de tudo e caramba como foi bom.

Sabia que não deveria ter começado a beber depois de ver Rachel conversando com o idiota do Finnutil, mas o ciúme acabou falando mais alto e deu no que deu.

Apalpou o lado da cama temendo sentir um corpo quente, mas o lugar estava frio indicando que havia sido deixada sozinha o que aliviou a loira de ter que olhar para a cara da amiga depois de tudo o que fizeram. Permaneceu deitada de costas enrolada no lençol que apenas lhe cobria a bunda, quando ouviu a maçaneta da porta, alguém entrava e ela decidiu fingir que ainda dormia. Passos se aproximarem da cama e distinguiu o som dos saltos sendo retirados e o peso afundando levemente a cama, tentava manter sua respiração controlada e pensava estar tendo sucesso.

Sentiu seu rosto corar quando o decido foi deslizado para fora de seu corpo, ela estava exposta para a pessoa que suspirou em contentamento provavelmente admirando seu corpo. Não deixou de estremecer com os beijos que iam sendo depositados na base de sua coluna e subiam até a sua nuca.

- Eu sei que você está acordada - sussurrou uma voz que ela não esperava nem em mil anos – e também que gosta de mim.

Virou-se a morena logo sentou em seu colo olhando-a com desejo, como assim ela sabia sobre o que Quinn sentia? Alguns instantes depois de olhar para aqueles olhos castanhos que foi se lembrar que estava nua.

-E-eu preciso me cobrir e o que você faz aqui? – o nervosismo começava a dominá-la.

- O que eu já devia ter feito há um bom tempo.

- Você pode sair de cima de mim? – recebeu uma negação - o que você quer Rachel?

- Você! Ou pensa que depois daquele dia que vocês foram me visitar e antes de você entrar no trem me dá um beijo daquele eu não iria vir atrás de você?

- Me desculpe por aquilo.

- Não quero suas desculpas por algo que desejo desde que te conheci.

Quinn que já não aguentava a morena sentada sobre ela e lhe falando aquelas levou uma mão a nuca de Rachel e puxou-a para um beijo desesperado que prontamente foi correspondido. Se ela já sentia seu corpo esquentando com Rachel em seu colo, agora ela entrava em um estado de erupção com a garota colando eu corpo ao dela e massageando-lhe a cintura e subindo ao colo, mas o problema era que o corpo da morena tinha roupa demais e ela começou a resolver isso, quebrou o beijo e fez com que trocassem de posição e logo retirou as roupas que Rachel usava.

- Deus, como você é linda! – exclamou admirando todo o corpo moreno.

Rachel puxou seu corpo e voltaram a se beijar, a morena desceu uma das que segurava os cabelos da nuca de Quinn pelo abdômen da loira em direção a sua intimidade, que desgrudou os lábios dos seus e encaixou a cabeça em seu pescoço passando a gemer baixinho ao ser penetrada pela morena.

Quinn movia seu quadril de encontro aos dedos de Rachel acompanhando o ritmo imposto, ouvia os sons que a morena fazia e podia sentir que logo chegaria ao seu ápice. Rachel sentia-se a borda com a loira soltando o ar de sua respiração em seu pescoço. Como essa situação era quente, quando que ela imaginaria Quinn Fabray cavalgando em seus dedos e gemendo seu nome? Sentiu o corpo da loira estremecer sobre o seu, as paredes internas dela apertarem seus dedos anunciando que ela havia chegado ao seu máximo. Retirou seus dedos e os limpou no lençol, acariciou os fios loiros revoltos aguardando que a respiração de Quinn se regularizasse.

A loira deixou seu corpo cair ao lado de Rachel e a trouxe para os seus braços. Ela havia sonhado tanto com esse momento que tinha vontade de gritar de alegria, porém se conteve e fitou a garota que a encarava com um doce sorriso.

- Oi – sorriu tímida ganhando uma risada em resposta – hey por que ri?

- Você, depois de tudo o que acabamos de fazer você tem a capacidade de corar assim – continuava a sorrir- mas você fica linda de qualquer forma, até vermelhinha.

- Ok, pare por favor – murmurou tentando conter seu rubor, voltou a olhar seriamente para a morena – como ficamos agora?

- Como você quer ficar comigo Quinn?

- Do jeito que eu posso te chamar de minha – desviou o olhar – mas tem o Hudson e aquele cara de NYADA em tão não sei...

- Eu não estou com nenhum dos dois – respondeu.

- Mas eu vi você subindo com o Finn para um dos quartos – resmungou.

- Eu apenas o levei lá pois ele estava bêbado, logo que ele deitou eu saí de lá.

- Então você quer ficar comigo? – perguntou um pouco insegura.

- Quinn você poderia olhar para mim? – falou puxando o rosto da loira com um dedo em seu queixo – você acha que algo á distância pode funcionar?

- Se você estiver disposta nós fazemos dar certo.

- Então nesse caso eu adoraria estar ao teu lado.

A morena pegou o lençol cobrindo-as e se aconchegou ainda mais ao corpo da loira que enrolava seu cabelo em seus dedos, soltava e voltava a fazê-lo novamente.

- Você viu a Santana por aí? – perguntou depois de algum tempo.

- Jura que você lembrou dela agora? – brincou.

- É que nós, eu e ela... – se enrolava em contar.

- Não precisa falar nada que já imagino o que aconteceu aqui, ainda mais encontrando você do jeito que encontrei.

- Você está brava com isso?

- Não, só não faz mais isso – pediu – agora só eu posso ver esse corpo assim.

- Só você – concordou beijando-lhe a têmpora.

- Mas respondendo a sua pergunta, eu encontrei com ela no corredor e nos falamos.

- Falaram o que? – tinha até medo de saber o que a amiga tinha falado.

- Palavras dela: Berry, se você não lá com a sua garota tenha certeza de uma coisa, quando ela voltar pra Yale coitada das meninas de lá! – falou tentando imitar a latina.

- Por isso que você veio então?

- Não, eu vim por que não poderia mais ficar longe de você.

- Nem eu de você.

Acabaram que dormindo abraçadas e não viram uma fresta da porta ao ser aberta e alguém olhar ali para elas adormecidas.

_Até que enfim a Juno comeu o Hobbit. _Santana pensou ao voltar a fechar a porta.


End file.
